Bromine
This oc belongs to SaltyShaker. Please do not edit, etc. permission was granted for a lightwing hybrid. Apperance Bromine -Bromine is a rather malnourished and pale-looking dragon, shorter than average than most LightWings. His scales are mostly tiny as normal for a LightWing, but he does have the spine ridge of a MudWing running down his back. Though he does have mirror scales, they are small and limited to under his wings. His scales are a darker red/ salmon color, (#e76969 as a color hex) with it becoming less saturated near his snout, his talons, and the end of his tail. The tips of these places are so light they could almost be mistaken for a white. His horns are thick and short, curling over themselves, and his crown is short and pointed. Bromine has a massive scar that runs across his face and down one side of his neck. He is only slightly thicker then and average LightWing. He has smaller scars as well, from running into things, etc. Personality Bromine is a pessimistic dragon, constantly looking to the darker side of things. He has a no-nonsense attitude, and while he understands sarcasm and the such, he replies totally serious. He isn’t exactly antisocial, rather, he craves attention, but the demands of his life keep him more solitary. Due to his blindness and sickly nature, Bromine is slow to trust, treating dragons and creatures incredibly cautiously until he becomes more used to them. He refuses to allow himself to get attached to others often, as he knows most likey that he will end up alone again anyway. He is barely literate, thanks to his mother, but he has ADD and Dyslexia, so he cannot read and write very well, as well as having a very short attention span-he can pay attention, but as soon as he rules a conversation or performance boring he will simply walk away. as he has gotten older, he has learned to control it a bit more, so he can be a proper fur trader and focus on getting fur. He has no patienace, but is unlikely to lash out. Bromine can miss out on social cues sometimes, and doesn’t care for manners all that much. He views them as unnecessary. Abilities Bromine cannot breathe fire at any temperature, and due to his mirror scales being tiny, he couldn’t blind anything with the reflection. Due to his scar, his eyes are nonfunctional, one eye is missing, and he cannot see in any capacity. He is very good at hearing, though, and can smell alright. Bromine is physically strong, though this is due to his ‘occupation’ History Bromine was born in the Claws Of The Clouds Mountian range, to a LightWing mother and MudWing father. They had fled there after the father’s troop was annoyed by his relation to the LightWing dragoness, who was a simple commoner. They hatched him there and were loving parents, doing their best to teach Bromine how to survive. One night as the little family was sleeping(when he was one), Bromine wandered off, wanting to catch a lizard for a midnight snack. He found a bear cub, and started playing with it. That was, until the mother came. She ferociously mauled the dragonet, getting several hits in across his face and neck. This blinded him. However, his mother, hearing his cries as he scrambled away from the bear, cane to the rescue, blinding the bear with his mirror scales to drive it off. She and her mate rushed the dragonet to the closest village to get medics treatment, where Bromine stayed until his wounds were healed. They moved back into the mountains, and still taught Bromine the best they could. However, eventually, the father couldn’t bear the sight of his dragonet mauled, and he missed his sibs. He left, back to the mud Kingdom. Bromine’s mother raised him after that, and now he is an adult. He makes his living off of being a fur trapper, using his hearing and knowledge of the land to trap animals and sell their skins for some teams high prices. Reeee Category:LightWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:LGBT+